1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer chassis and, more particularly, to a foldable computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer chassis has an unchangeable structure which is unfoldable or difficult to be minified. As a result, it's difficult to adjust the space occupied by the computer chassis in transporting or storing, the transportation cost is increased, and the storage space also cannot be optimized.
In addition, at present, a screw locking mode is employed to assemble the computer chassis, and all parts should be arranged and aligned with each other correctly before screws or other locking elements are locked. Therefore, it is complicated, time-consuming and laborious to assemble a computer chassis.